Poly (aryl ether ketone) resin was formerly developed by British ICI company in the world since the 1970s and put into production in 1981. At present the commercialized products mainly include polyether-ether-ketone (PEEK) and polyether-ketone (PEK and PEEK-HT) around the world which are mainly produced by British Victrex company.
In terms of polymer condensation reaction principles, the early patents of this type of products belongs to binary homopolymerization, namely condensation polymerization of two bifunctional monomers. It was known as A2, B2-type homopolymerization in “statistical theory of polymeric reactions” written by the late Professor Tang Aoqing, which is one of the most simple and the most commonly used condensation polymerization reactions. Our prophase research also started from here and obtained some relevant patents, such as Chinese patent ZL 85105138.3. However, further researches found that the polycondensates having the same basic characteristics can be obtained from A2, A2′, B2 ternary copolycondensation. Chinese patents, such as patent number: ZL200510017239.8, that we have applied and received authorization, were of this kind. After this kind of ternary copolycondensation synthetic method acquired success, in recent years we have applied a series of related patents and there were six patents have been authorized, and the rest were still in the substantive examination.
Based on completing the research and development of binary homopolymerization and ternary copolycondensation, in recent years we carried out the research and development of quaternary copolycondensation and completed the present invention.